Mistakes
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Rachel finds out after one night she is pregnant and at the same time Gina Tribbiani is reunited with the man who quite possibly fathered her sixteen year old son.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story it is called Mistakes…if you love Joey and love Friends this is the one for you. There will be no Alex or Howie, this is an AU story…it takes place about the time of Monica and Chandler's wedding…end of season 7….

These characters are the property of BKC Productions and Warner Brothers… Gina and Michael are the creation of Bright San Productions.

This was it. After months and months of preparation, Monica and Chandler were getting married. It was a day of celebration and Chandler had even invited his father to the most important day of his life. Everyone was so happy for the couple and the best part was that two of their best friends were in love and together. Everyone was sharing in the ceremony, including Joey's parents and since his nephew was being christened, his sister had come from California bringing her sixteen year old son.

Gina had moved to California shortly after she gave birth to Michael. His birth brought shame to the Tribbiani family. Joey Sr. had originally scorned her, but had a change of heart after his acquiring a mistress. Joey was so excited about performing the ceremony, he even had his friends include her in the festivities.

There was drama happening back at the apartment too. Chandler had decided that he would make a lousy husband and decided to run away from his impending marriage. It took Phoebe and Ross to convince him that would be a mistake. Rachel kept Monica busy so they could go looking for the missing groom. This was a good thing too, because something was on Rachel's mind.

She had brushed it off as exhaustion and helping Monica plan her wedding, but it was something more. The morning vomiting sessions became more and more frequent. Then she had looked at the planner in her briefcase. She hadn't gotten her period this month. Once again , she wanted to blame the overload she had at work. But then her memory raced back to about six weeks ago.

Rachel had opened her desk drawer and there they were. Monica would kill her if she knew she forgot those invitations. When it came to the wedding, Monica was obsessive. She had to take them home and do them tonight. But there were so many. She walked into her and Joey's apartment , and there on the couch talking to a video camera , was Ross.

He was so silly looking , but if there was one thing that Ross was it was dependable. She thought he could help her with the invitations. To make the night more enjoyable, she got out a bottle of wine and poured them a glass to drink as they worked. Suddenly she was sitting there and he was too. There couldn't be any other words to describe what she was thinking. But could she? After all it was Ross. Coyly she remembered a story her friend told her that some guy named Ken Adams told her. It started out painting a beautiful picture , but it's ultimate goal was to get the person hearing it to have sex with you.

Suddenly she could hear herself saying it.

"Ross did I ever tell you about the time I went backpacking through Western Europe?"

Something triggered something in him and suddenly he was all lips and tongue . It was just like it had been for that wonderful twelve months. The funny thing was to Rachel was that it felt right and normal to be with this man again. Next the clothes came off and then they were naked and he was pounding her like there should have been a headboard there. Finally with both of them smiling, it was done. They had their bonus night. They could continue their lives without this night complicating things again.

No it couldn't be. That was the last time she had sex. But today of all days, she remembered the scene that took place on the night of Monica and Chandler's engagement. No that couldn't happen because it would steal Monica's thunder on the most important day of her life.

Besides there would the ramifications of what was going to happen when she told Ross he might be a father again. No she wasn't sure. And no body was going to know anything until she knew for sure.

Gina looked at her boy Michael, she was so proud of him. He was a genius , doing calculus at age eight. No one in the whole Tribbiani line had ever had that many brains. They were either known for their loose morals or the fact that they could eat and eat. Joey just happened to get the best of both lines. Michael 's hair seemed to be a little bit darker than any other Tribbianis . The dead give away that he took after his father was of course that Michael had a gift for science. No Tribbiani was ever this smart, and the whole family had great hopes for him. Gina often wondered what ever happened to the guy that made her give birth to this little genius. What was he doing today and what would he do if he knew that he had a son.

Joey Sr. , Gloria, Gina and Michael sat in the third row as they watched the groom being walked up the aisle by what appeared to be two women.

"Who are they , does that mean he was raised by broads?" Joey Sr. asked as he saw Nora and Charles walk Chandler down the aisle.

"Joey explained this to me. His father is one of those female impersonators. "Gina explained to her father. "You know that dresses up like a woman and is really a man. A drag queen."

"Joey said that his mother writes dirty books. She also likes to have a lot of affairs." Gloria whispered to her husband.

"She is hot." Joey Sr. whistled. Gloria backhanded him with the ring. "Hey you got the pet stuffer, that 's enough." She yelled. Everyone turned around. "What are you lookin at?" she defended herself and Michael just shook his head. Family.

Gina still couldn't get over the fact that Joey was a minister. Of course, he couldn't be a priest. Like all of the Tribbianis , he liked to have sex too much. But then Gina saw something that struck her to the very core. She noticed the guy that was standing to the right of the minister. He was tall and had brown hair and dark , kind of sad eyes. There was something about him that seemed to be very familiar. She was trying to place where she had seen him at last. He seemed to have a very educated look for some reason. Then it hit her.

"I like a man who has a brain." The words echoed in her mind. She was barely fourteen and her girlfriend and her had snuck into some college party . Gina had always been the rebellious type and loved to party. Her friend Donna met up with some guy who was going to NYU and he invited her to his dorm party. Gina had snuck out and her and Donna went to the party.

There were all sorts of guys there. They all seemed to be about her brother Joey's age. She would grab a beer and then start dancing. When she danced , she seemed to have a hypnotic effect on one guy who had dark curly hair and a bushy mustache. He would just stand and watch her as he took a sip from his own beer.

Gina looked over at him. His eyes seemed to be sending her a message as he looked over the top of his beer cup. Gina saw something in him and proceeded to santer over in her high heels and Sergio Valente jeans. Sure he looked like he hadn't been with too many girls, but he was still cute.

"Hey you wanna dance?" Gina said as she bumped up against the guy. She was so young, so the alcohol was beginning to take effect on her.

Chewing her gum and swallowing the dark liquid, she kept swinging her hips back and forth.

"Hey you 're a good dancer." The guy with the dark hair smiled at Gina.

"Thanks , wanna make out?" Gina said as she forced herself on the guy. He wasn't used to women being so aggressive like this. He liked a soft , gentle type of girl, like the one he was trying to forget by drinking tonight. He looked into her brown eyes . She was pretty and he was feeling down. So he put his arms around her and then started to kiss her.

"Hey this is moving a little too fast." He said as he stopped for a minute. "I don't even know your name."

"It's Gina ." she smiled.

"I'm Ross."

Suddenly Gina began to piece everything together. The man who was the best man at his best friend's wedding was that college guy. He sure looked different than he did that night. His hair was no longer curly, just very wavy and the mustache was gone. He seemed to be looking at the girl who was standing across from him at the altar. She remembered those eyes. How could she forget those soulful eyes? She looked over at Michael and saw those eyes. No , he couldn't be, but didn't he say that he was studying some sort of science thing. Michael loved science and mathematics.

Could this man be Michael's father?


	2. Yes its mine

Gina needed to get closer. She had to see his face. The way he was turned , she couldn't get a close enough view. Michael noticed his mother's reaction. "Mom , are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, it is just so weird to see your uncle doing this. " Gina hoped she brushed it off well enough.

Rachel watched with tears in her eyes. She was so happy for her friend, finally finding the man she would spend the rest of her life with. And here she was, possibly pregnant and no man in her own future. Shyly she looked over at Ross and smiled. He smiled back. Obviously there was still some feelings there. This might be a very good thing for them. It might even be the thing to bring them back together after six years.

"Go on, kiss her." Urged Joey as Chandler looked at him and smiled. He put his arms around Monica and then everyone applauded. "They look so happy." Said Rachel . "And they are going to have a baby." Phoebe volunteered. "I found the test in the trash and it was positive." So Rachel was safe for now, they all thought that Monica was the one who took it.

As the congregation watched the best man and maid of honor walk up the aisle, Gina strained so she could see him as he passed. She knew if she could see his whole face, her hunch would be right. He kept looking over and talking to the maid of honor. Then the bride and groom came through next. Joey was talking to his friend, the other bridesmaid and then he came over to where his parents were sitting.

"Well didn't I do a good job?" he asked his mother. "Of course you did sweetie." Gloria kissed her son on the cheek "It was a beautiful ceremony , you would have made a wonderful priest." Gina giggled at that .

"What's so funny?" Joey asked. "I could be asked to play a priest , you know like that movie where the priest gets the hot girl."

"You mean the Thorn Birds?" suggested Gina. "Cause I don't think you would be able to make the sacrifice."

"What the vow of poverty?" Joey said.

"No, sex." Gina said bluntly.

"I thought the ceremony was very touching. " said Michael as he hugged his uncle. "It is obvious those two were very much in love."

"Yeah they have been together for a while." Joey said wistfully. "He is my best friend in the whole world."

"Yeah I am happy for Chandler too. And that mom of his, vavoom." Said Joey Sr.

"Yeah well you are too old for her .. She likes younger men. " Joey startled to giggle at that as he remembered when Chandler''s mother made out with Ross.

"Hey Joey. Who was that guy who was the best man?" Gina asked curiously.

"You mean Ross? Yeah he is pretty cool , even though he talks about dinosaurs. Hey you want me to introduce you. He doesn't have a girl friend and you seem like these guys with brains."

You wanna fix me up with one of your friends?" Gina acted surprised. "Your friend Chandler made out with Mary Angela , and you wanted to punch him."

"That was different. Ross is a real sweet guy and he knows how to treat a woman. Plus I know for a fact it''s been quite a while since he got some." Joey whispered to her. Gina smacked him.

"Are you saying I'm a tramp?" Gina argued.

"I'm just saying if you want to be friendly to him it wouldn't make him feel bad if you slept with the guy. He says it's been six months." Joey said as his mother gave him a dirty look.

"Joseph Francis Tribbiani Jr." Gloria spat out of her mouth as she knocked him in the head with the ring. "Even if your sister got her self knocked up at 15, she is after all a mother with a young son. So watch your mouth!'

"Alright." Joey knew when he was defeated. Maybe Gina and Ross would hit it off. It had been quite a while since there was any mention of him and Rachel ,so maybe as he said before he was over her. But then Joey had a feeling that for that couple, it would never be completely off.

Rachel kept thinking and thinking. She put her hand on her stomach and then she kept looking at Ross. If things only would have been a little different, then it would have been her and Ross getting married.

She hated to admit it, but maybe that is what led her on that night. She still had feelings for Ross. There was Tag , but he was too young and Paul was too old. When her and Ross had sex that night, it wasn't just sex. It was the perfect merging of two people. It was him using his hands to pleasure her and the way he had of kissing her neck that drove her to ectasy. Finally at the point of climax, it was all that they could do to stop each other and say well done.

Would that be so bad? Ross as a father? She knew he was an excellent father to Ben. This would actually be a child he would be around all the time. But what about the whole history and how every time she told this man how she felt about him, she got clobbered. The pain of her own parents marriage ending was still in her mind. She couldn 't do that to a tiny baby.

Joey was anxious to introduce Gina to his friends. She was the sister that was the closest to him in age. Sometimes Monica and Ross reminded him of him and Gina. Forever in his mind was when she threw him to the ground and held onto his ear and made him yell "I'm gay for David Cassidy." He was sad when Gina left, and now he was going to get to spend some time with her. He also knew that Michael looked up to him as the only male in the Tribbiani family.

Phoebe wondered why Monica hadn't said anything to her about being pregnant. Knowing how much Monica wanted to be a mother, she would have normally been shouting it from the roof tops that she was expecting. But then again Monica did come from a semi conservative family, and she probably just wanted to keep it hush until after she was married. But still it seemed odd. Chandler was very comfortable with the idea of being a father. So why didn't Monica say anything to anyone?

Joey came over with Gina and his parents to wish his best friends well. After all of the introductions, Gina thought again. No this can't be the guy, that was a long time ago. She was probably projecting the whole situation. Joey took his sister's hand and said . "This is the guy I was telling you about sis. He is real smart and funny. " Joey brought his sister in front of his friend. "Gina Tribbiani, Ross Geller." Gina looked right at his face. "I'm pleased to meet you." Ross said as he extended his hand. Gina was speechless."Yeah , likewise I 'm sure." She finally said.

As Monica and Chandler stood together as Mr. and Mrs., Bing, their friends all gathered around them smiling. Rachel put on the facade of nothing on her mind. Phoebe took Monica to the side.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Tell you what?" Monica was confused by all of this.

"That you are pregnant." She yelled and jumped up and down. "That is so great." She hugged her and then hugged Chandler. "Way to good stud." She winked at him.

"Phoebe , I 'm not pregnant." Monica said as her parents came up to talk to her. "I knew it was too good to be true." Her mother sadly said and walked away.

"Honey, they told me you were." Chandler said as he put his arm around her. "And it's okay. I know I may have seemed a little nervous before the wedding because of the whole commitment issue, but really I am okay with this. I promised you a long time ago that I would have a baby with you, and now we are going to have one. Isn't that wonderful.?" He smiled and then kissed his new bride on the cheek.

"It is wonderful , but I am not pregnant." Monica insisted. "But whose pregnancy test did I find in the trash. It was n't mine." Phoebe said . "and if it wasn't mine, it is …" Phoebe looked over to Rachel . She just kept nodding her head no , as in don't tell anyone Pheebs. "It is mine. I am pregnant and Ed Begley Jr. , no James Brolin is the father."

"That's going to break Barbra Streisand 's heart." Chandler laughed.

"You watch too much E." Monica scolded him. "So Pheebs when did it happen?" she asked curiously. Rachel stood uncomfortable as she watched her friend lie to keep it a secret.

"Well one night we met at a club and then I told him that I loved him when he was on Marcus Welby and then I asked him if he really did ride that motorcycle and we got a few drinks and then we just let nature take it's course." Phoebe tried to explain. Monica was now really confused but she couldn't afford this at her wedding. They had to go talk to her guests. "Come on Chandler." She said as she gave Phoebe a very puzzled look.

Phoebe took Rachel by the arm and then took her aside. "Okay missy, talk. " she commanded. Rachel licked her lips and then started to try to explain. "It was one night and we were drunk. We started to get a little silly and then before you know it, we were making out and then we went to my room and….." Rachel stopped.

"Who is the father?" Tag? Then it dawned on Phoebe… no it's not Tag. It's …." Rachel nodded her head and then started to cry. "Yes Phoebe , it's Ross'. But I remember you took the test three times when you were pregnant. It could be a false alarm. Listen until I know for sure. I do not want you telling anyone. Phoebe held her hand up and swore.

As the music played, Gina and Ross looked at each other. "Gina , would you like to dance?" he asked. Gina walked over and then began to sway against his shoulders. Something struck Ross. "Gina , I almost get the feeling that I know you from somewhere." He said. Finally it came to him. "You were at a party in my dorm in college and we spent the night together."

Gina stopped. "How do you know that? You were probably drunk."

"I haven't slept with that many women. I remember you had the most incredible eyes and that you had a very loud voice as well when we were …God how many years ago was it? "

"Sixteen." Gina muttered. She didn't how to bring it up but if he was that guy. Michael had always wanted to know about his father. He was told when he was very young he died, but that was only if she could never find out who he was. She had been with so many, but his gentleness and sweetness stood out and that was why she was debating whether she should tell him.

Phoebe handed Rachel the test and she went to the restroom. About five minutes later, they both looked down at the test.

"It's positive." Phoebe said. Rachel looked at it again and then started to cry. "Honey it's going to be alright."


	3. Michael Meets Ross

Gina smiled at Ross as they danced together. She still had many thoughts running through her mind. Maybe she made a mistake and it wasn't him. She noticed Michael talking to his uncle and then decided to see if her hunch was right.

"There is someone I want you to meet. " she took Ross arm and led him over to where the two were talking. "Ross, this is my son, Michael." She said . Not knowing what to do next, Ross extended his hand to the teenager. "Hey I am pleased to meet you." He smiled. "Ross, my nephew here is such a brain, he is good in math and science." Joey bragged as Ross looked at the boy.

"Really, you know I am a scientist." Ross said proudly. "I am a paleontologist." Michael become excited at that fact. "Really?" he said as his face glowed. "Yep. In fact while you are in town, how would you like a guided tour of the Museum of Natural History?" Michael was filled with anticipation. "That would be great , do you work there?" Ross was almost ashamed of the fact that he used to work there and the reason he was terminated.

"I used to , but now I teach paleontology at NYU." Ross admitted. "Wow my main interests are physics and calculus, but I like to dabble in paleontology as well." Michael smiled. Gina smiled as well. It was very hard for Michael to relate to people because of his interests. If anything, he had found a male mentor who shared his passion for science.

"So what are you going to do?" Phoebe asked her friend as she sat on the toilet in tears. "I dunno." Rachel answered with trepidation. "I think this is your big chance." Phoebe smiled. "After all , I think both of you still have feelings for each other." Rachel got up and yelled. "Phoebe, we have gotten married and divorced and he married another woman for God's sake."

"Yes, but whose name did he say in London?" Phoebe reminded her. Rachel thought about that for a moment. It all came back to her the trip to Greece , Emily's unreasonable jealousy, and then the hug after they got their divorce. Maybe just maybe she was right?

Ross looked over and suddenly it hit him. There she was , the most beautiful woman in the room. Her hair was up , the way he liked it and little ringlets framed her face. He noticed her and Phoebe were talking after they left the restroom.

"If you'll excuse me Gina, I have some duties as the best man , so we can always talk later. " Ross excused himself and walked over to Rachel as the orchestra was starting a new number.

"Excuse me, but as the maid of honor and best man, I think we should share one dance together." Ross said as he offered his hand. Rachel slid it into his as together , they walked onto the dance floor.

As the music started, the couple danced with a reasonable distance between each other. After all , all romantic feelings between them were now just a memory. But as they were reminded of the year they dated and how close they once were, the distance between them closed up.

She looked up into those brown eyes and then he lowered his head and began to smell her hair. The strawberry smell intoxicated him to move closer to her. His hands were resting on her lower back. His hands that once moved up and down like on that night so long ago. She laid her head against his shoulder and inhaled his scent. That smell was so sweet to her. As she closed her eyes, she was drawn to him like poison. She knew it was all wrong and especially now, but to just be with him one more time.

"Uh Ross?" she coyly said.

"Yeah Rach?"

"Let's go for a walk." She said as the two of them walked away holding hands. Monica noticed this as well. "If she steals my thunder again, I am going to have to hurt her and then kick his ass." She mumbled to Chandler. Chandler just patted her hand. "Now Mon, now that you have someone, wouldn't it be great for your best friend to find out they love each other again?" She had to agree and then leaned up to kiss him.

Still holding her bouquet, Rachel and Ross walked down the hall of the hotel. Rachel had these feelings in her that she wanted to go away, she knew they would only lead to trouble. Damn these hormones. They strolled to the elevator, still unsure of what was going to happen.

"Ross, there's something I have been meaning to talk to you about for a while now." Rachel started to say.

Ross was pretty sure what she wanted to talk about , and it had been on his mind too. Ever since that night, he wondered if it was just a bonus night. With all of the women he had been with since Rachel and him broke up , there just wasn't the same connection. "Rachel , I know what you are going to say." Rachel looked at him with complete shock in her eyes. "Oh my God he knows. " she thought.

"You do?" she asked petrified.

"Yes and I thought that night was awesome." He smiled. "I remember how it used to be." Ross moved closer to her and then began to kiss her lightly on the lips. Feeling his touch, it was almost like a reflex. Her mouth slowly parted and then his tongue forced it 's way into her mouth.

"Ross, what are we doing?" Rachel said as she pulled away. She really didn't know how to handle her feelings. Had she gone too far? Here she was pregnant and she was making out with the father of her unborn illegitimate child.

"Isn't this what you want?" he asked almost angrily. "I mean you tease me out here and then you say don't want to fool around. I am not just a sexual plaything for you Rachel Karen Green." He started to walk away.

"Ross, oh Ross." Rachel put her hands over her eyes and then sat down on the carpet and began tocry. Ross came over when he realized that he had been the one to upset her, he sat beside her and put his arm around her. "Rach, I'm sorry. " he said softly. "I never meant to yell at you." He then kissed her forehead. She wanted to tell him . She wanted to just get up and blurt it out. I am pregnant, Ross and you are the father. But this wasn't the right time. She wanted to be close to him, She wanted to just lay in his arms and be told that everything is alright.

"Ross?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"Let's go back to your room. Monica and Chandler will probably want to leave soon. I can't explain it ,but I want to be with you tonight." Rachel said.

"We can't leave yet."he whispered. "But if this is really what you want?" Rachel nodded her head. "After the bride and groom leave, then we'll go to my room." Rachel leaned over and kissed him. "We can't be out here, we have to go back. " Rachel straightened her hair and her dress. "Okay , let's go back in." Ross opened the door and they entered the reception.

"Where have you guys been?" Phoebe asked .

"We wanted to get a breath of fresh air." Ross lied.

"Well we are getting tired so we were getting ready to leave." Monica confessed.

"Come on , you just want to leave so you can two can have sex. " smiled Joey.

"Yeah I think I am going to leave too." Ross said. Michael ran over and reminded him. "Don't forget Dr. Geller , you were going to take me into the museum tomorrow."

"Michael!" Gina scolded. "Sorry about that Ross." She apologized. "When it comes to science, he gets a little carried away." Ross had to laugh at his enthusiasm, "That's okay. It is refreshing to see someone so young so excited about science, reminds me of myself." Gina almost choked on her drink when he said that.

"And who is this?" Rachel asked curiously as she noticed the tall , dark haired boy standing next to Ross. "Oh this is Joey's nephew, Michael Tribbiani, since he is in town from California, I offered to take him to the museum tomorrow. And since I used to work there, I told him I could show him some really neat things." Ross explained.

"I am very pleased to meet you, your uncle and I are very good friends, in fact we live together." Rachel smiled at the young man.

Phoebe ran to the back of the room excitedly. "Monica is going to throw the bouquet" Phoebe grabbed Rachel and Michael pushed his mother as all the single ladies went to the stage. Monica turned around and sent the bouquet flying. Secretly, she wanted it to go to Rachel, knowing this whole wedding thing was upsetting her. But instead the bouquet landed in Gina Tribbiani's hands.

"Looks like you're next, Gina." Smiled Joey. Gina looked at the bouquet in her hands. Could this silly superstitution actually pan out?

Chandler had the garter as the single guys all gathered around, not a very good thrower, Chandler manager to land it on the floor. Ross bent down and picked it up. It would be fate that he would be the one to catch it or pick it up. Guys aren't half that competitive when it comes to this time honored wedding tradition. Rachel smiled when he had it in his hands. He wanted to put it on her , but this was not a good idea.

Joey directed him over to his sister as she held the prized bouquet. He knelt down on one knee as tradition dictated and pulled the garter over her ankle. Everyone cheered as she gave him a kiss to thank him, everyone except Rachel , that is. She felt something she had always felt whenever Ross would be with another girl and that was jealousy.

"Why am I jealous?" Rachel wondered. "I mean why am I feeling all these strange feelings?' Monica and Chandler left the reception, and then she felt this hand on her shoulder. She knew it very well.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go?" Ross said. Rachel couldn't fight it any more. "Your room?" she asked and he nodded. Rachel was going to spend another night with Ross.


	4. He might be yours

The sun peeked in the windows as the morning came. Rachel laid in the hotel bed with a sheet draped over her. She laid her hand on her now flat stomach. Life. Life was in her. Her and that man laying next to her had created it. It may have started out as sex, but just as in the past, their love ruled out in the end. Her dress laid on the floor next to his tuxedo. She just rolled over and stared at Ross sleeping. His hair was smashed to the pillow and his mouth was wide open as he snored loudly. Anyone else would have annoyed her, but not Ross. Suddenly he began to stir, Rachel fashioned a covering over her shoulder as she propped herself up on her elbow. Not awake yet, he slowly opened his eyes and fluttered his eyelashes to wipe the sleep still left in his eyes.

"Good morning." She sang . It was a slow movement as he held the sheets around his own naked body. It didn't cover much as his muscular arms poked out as he leaned over to kiss her.

"We've got to stop this, or people are going to think things." Ross said jokingly.

Rachel stopped at that comment. Is that so bad? She had forgotten what Ross was like in bed. Her "bonus night, " had reminded her of that. He was soft and tender , yet he could find the spots to excite and bring her to throngs of passion. No man had ever been able to do this, not Barry , not Paolo and Tag was nice to look at it, but he didn't have that maturity that Ross did. Ross was two years older than her, yet he could act like a teenager or act like a spoiled child if he didn't get his own way. Everything was changing.

"Right or your sister will excuse me of trying to steal her thunder again." She laughed and then looked down at the watch on her wrist.

"Oh my, we should be getting up. Check out is in an hour."

"We aren't going anywhere until noon. I have this room until then. In fact, do you want breakfast. It's on Chandler." He laughed.

"I am hungry Dr. Geller, but not for food. " she looked at him savagely. "Can't waste a hotel room, can we?" She leaned on him and then pushed him back onto the bed , kissing his lips fiercely.Ross wrapped his arms around her as then began to kiss her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were startled by a knock at the door.

"Hey Ross! Check out is in an hour." Yelled Chandler. "And I am not paying for another night." Rachel and Ross seized their lovemaking. "Oh my God, I am in with Phoebe and she is probably wondering why I didn't come back to the room." Rachel began to panic. She grabbed the sheets and her dress as she began to put it on. "Where are you going?" Rachel turned to him and cried. "We can't let anyone know this happened. Not yet at least. " She thought of the secret she shared with Phoebe.

"Okay well is this going to be another bonus night or are there some things we need to talk about?" Ross asked as he went to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans.

"We will talk soon, I promise." Rachel said as she zipped up her bridesmaid's dress. "Bye lover." She kissed her finger and put it to his lips. After she left, Ross got dressed and busied himself with the business of going into the bathroom and taking as much of the hotel and stuffing it in his suitcase. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Chandler, I still have another half hour." He yelled as he opened the door.

"Gina?" he asked surprised. "You said that you would take Michael to the museum today. I hope I wasn't being too pushy, but Joey told me what a nice guy you were and Michael is looking forward to it. He really doesn't have a brother or a father figure to look up to. It seemed last night that you genuinely interested in him." She said sincerely. "Michael hasn't had much of a male to influence him and the only male he has is Joey."

"Well Gina, I usually don't check out of a hotel before checkout, but if Michael wants to go, I guess I did make a promise to him." Ross sighed .

"I'll go get him, you don't know how happy this will make him." Gina said as she ran down to Joey's room. Within a few seconds, a teen aged boy was standing at his door. "This is going to be so cool. " exclaimed Michael. "Thanks Doctor Geller for taking me."

"Please just call me Ross. " he said. "I just have to get my suitcase and then we can go. I'll send this stuff home with Joey and get it later." Ross and Michael left Joey 's room. Joey could spend the day with his sister before they were going to fly back to LA.

The museum visit was such a great experience for Ross. He realized that Ben was still very young, but this is what he had always dreamed of , taking a son to this very museum and explaining his love of paleontology to him. Michael was not bored at all, he was fascinated and even laughed at the jokes that Ross had made that usually went over the heads of his friends. But Ross also had the events of last night on his mind as well. He couldn't stop thinking about her. When she said they would talk, what did she mean by that?

Rachel walked back to her room. Phoebe was sitting on the bed with her arms folded. "Okay missy talk!" she commanded. "I know where you spent the night."

"Phoebe , it was just one night." Rachel tried to reason with her.

"No this makes two nights, and have you told him yet?" Phoebe asked anxiously.

"I am not going to tell him until Monica and Chandler have left for the Bahamas ." Rachel argued. "I am stealing no body's thunder. I still don't know how he is going to react to all of this, I mean when Carol told him about Ben he was in shock."

"That is so totally different. You think he will be angry when he finds out you are having his baby? Hell missy, he will be on cloud nine to know that the woman he loves is pregnant with his kid." Phoebe confidently explained.

"You really think so?" asked Rachel.

"You guys are lobsters and so meant to be together. Hello , the man said your name when he was marrying another woman. That's fate." Phoebe said as she sat jumping on the bed and holding Rachel's hand.

"I just thought it was Ross." Laughed Rachel as she tried to hide her nervousness.

After an afternoon at the museum, Ross and Michael showed up at the Tribbiani house. Gina met them at the door Michael ran inside and hugged his mother. "I had the best time with Ross. We saw all sorts of prehistoric creatures and fossils and then Ross let me touch some of the exhibits." Gina was smiling. This was another sign that she could tell Ross. He and her son were bonding so well. Joey came out of the kitchen.

"Did ya have fun kid?" Joey asked as he stood with a spoon in his hand.

"I sure did, Uncle Joey, your friend is the best." Michael smiled.

"I could have told you that. He is a great friend." Joey put his arm around Ross' shoulder. Ross broke it off and then started for the door. "I was going to let you have your family gathering , so I'll go now." Gina stopped him. "No Ross, it would be great if you could stay for dinner." She wrapped her arm around his. Joey was seeing the signs now.

"Yeah Ross, you haven't lived until you have had an authentic Italian meal at the Tribbianis. And Gina is an excellent cook." Joey bragged.

"If you want me to stay." Ross asked as he looked over at Michael.

"You bet. " cried Joey.

"Okay." He said as he sat back down on the couch. Michael sat down beside him. Gina looked over and then she returned to the kitchen.

"Hey Gina. I think he really likes you." Said Joey as he put a lump of ground beef into his hand to roll into a meatball.

"I must admit , he certainly gets along with Michael." Gina smiled. "And he really isn't that bad looking." Gina kept wondering when she would have the little talk she wanted to have. Things seem to falling into place. Gina stirred the sauce as she thought. "Hey ! now , those tomatoes are burning.!" Said Joey as he went to turn off the burner.

"I guess my mind was on something else. " Gina blushed. "Or someone else." He giggled.

"That meal was incredible." Ross said as he finished his dinner. "I really mean it, I mean my sister is a chef , but that was the best pasta I ever ate." Gina took a mock bow. "I wish I could take credit for it all , but it is nonnie's recipe." Ross looked over at Gina and saw how she had a certain sparkle in her eye. He had been with Rachel though, but once again she made it clear she didn't want to rush into things. Well maybe Gina would be nice to spend some time with.

Joey offered to do the dishes with one of his other sisters since Gina had someone to visit with. Her and Ross sat on the porch on the swing.

"Just like at my house, well until my sister broke it." He laughed.

"You have a sister?" Gina said surprised.

"Yeah Monica, you went to her wedding?" Ross said unsure.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I want to thank you for taking Michael to the museum today. Science isn't really my thing." Gina confessed.

"That's okay. I was glad to do it." Ross smiled at Gina. "He's a great kid."

"You know you seem great with kids. Do you have any?" Gina asked.

Ross pulled out his wallet. "As a matter of fact , I do, I have a son who is almost eight. His name is Ben and he lives with his mother." Ross stopped there not wanting to elaborate the whole tale of his and Carol's divorce. Gina took the wallet and noticed the picture next to it. It was a picture of the girl from the wedding and he had his arm around her. If he wasn't going to tell her about that woman, she wasn't going to ask. "Maybe someday I will find the right woman and then I will have another." Ross added sadly.

Gina knew this was her moment. She took Ross' hand in hers and then cleared her throat.

"Ross, there is something I wanted to tell you. I didn't know how to say it at first, but now that I have gotten to know you a little bit better.I think I can say this. Ross, you and I slept together a long time ago after some dorm party and after that night , I found out I was pregnant." Ross dropped his hand and then looked unbelievingly at Gina . "You mean?" he asked.

"There is a very strong possibility that you are Michael 's father." Ross mouth was wide open and his eyes glazed.


	5. He questions she questions

"Mmmmine?" stuttered Ross. This was not what he was needing right now? He was only a young college student who had a few too many beers , and now as a thirty two year old, he had fathered an illegitimate child.

"I don't know." Stumbled Gina. "I mean , don't think of me as a tramp or anything, I remember you were sweet and you were funny, and then I remember the morning sickness and then I knew I was pregnant." Gina confessed. Ross turned away from her as he got up to walk to the front of the porch and sat down. Holding his head in his hands, he bowed his head and shook it in shame. "So you aren't sure then, because Gina this is a hell of shock." Ross yelled.

"I never meant to say anything, but I looked at Michael and then I looked at you. It is so clear. He resembles your dark features." Gina said. "He is Italian and I am Jewish. How could he resemble me?" Ross bellowed. "But he has the one thing that Tribbianis don't have , he is a brain and he loves math and science." Gina tried to reason, but Ross was still deep in denial. Hell most of his life he was in one state of denial or another. Denial of his feelings mostly. His deepest denial had to do mostly with the love of his life. Both had feelings buried deep and both had tried to cover them up with some sarcastic words or off the color comments. Most of the time, they were both drowning in this pool of denial.

Rachel stood by the window and looked out. It was a warm morning as the wind blew the drapes in her and Joey's apartment. She couldn't help but stare across the way. Her friends were now married and she was going to give birth. She shielded her eyes from the mid morning glare , but she couldn't see him yet. Sometimes she would look out the window to see him doing yoga in the morning , clad only in his boxers and a tee shirt. She wouldn't say anything to her friend, but she would sip her coffee and gaze at the figure across the alley. She would marvel at his fine form and laugh as she remembered him as a teenager of skin and bones. My the boy grew into a man, and what a man he was. His dark hair had made many transformations from the curly perm as a teen to the teased, very short, too long, and now as he combed it and put a little mousse in it, it was just right. Today he wasn't there.

Gina sat on the stoop now next to Ross. It seemed like hours had passed and the accusations had now stopped. Silence was the only thing separating the two. So many things were going through his mind as he thought of the fact he had a son. He had a son, with no complications. One night he and Carol reconciled when all was lost and the result was a son he never saw. Ben was a weekend child. He always made a vow to himself , that when he found out he was going to be a father again, he would make things right. He once had a dream of a child and a wife and reading the Times and the child would crawl up on the bed and he would share the science part of the Times. That dream used to have a face and a name….Rachel. Now he was faced with the possibility of being able to make restitution for that mistake.

"Does Michael know?" he asked curiously. Gina was welcome to have the silence broken. "No. I told him a long time ago that his father was killed in a car crash. I never thought I would ever come face to face with the man who was with me that night." Ross shook his head. "I always use a condom, except when I was trying to get my ex wife pregnant. I know that they are supposed to prevent pregnancy." He tried to reason , but mostly to himself.

"Condoms don't always work." Gina said softly. "They only work 97 per cent of the time." Ross just looked down at the ground again. He couldn't stay here. He had to go home. Bracing himself on the stairs, he pulled up his tall frame and then held Gina's hand. "Gina, this has been quite a shock for me. I need to go home and do some thinking. I am not going to abandon you, but I need to figure some things out." Ross tried to explain. Gina wrote her number on a piece of paper. "I am leaving in a few days to go back to California, Michael has school. If you want to talk, call me at this number, but please I beg you don't tell Joey anything about this." She begged. Ross was shaking like a leaf , but he bent down and pressed his lips on Gina's cheek. "I promise I 'll call." He whispered. "But right now I just need to think." He put up his hand and a cab stopped. Getting in, he turned away as the driver took off. Gina for the first time didn't know what to say.

He slowly walked into his apartment and then he went to his kitchen to get himself a beer. Boy did that liquid going down his throat taste especially good today. It slid right down. On the refrigerator door, were crayon drawings . One had a two women and a little boy in a house and in a separate house was a man. The picture merely said Mommies and Daddy and Ben. The other was a picture of a big purple monster who was breathing fire . Ross looked at it and laughed. His son thought that dinosaurs breathed fire. Carrying the bottle, he strolled into his bedroom and opened a drawer. In it was a frame with a picture in it. He hated to still admit having the picture and pulled it out every once in a while. He would sit there and just want to hit himself for messing up the best thing he ever had. Further back , was a small velvet box. He was going to give it to her that night. The night that changed everything. Now everything for him was different.

She looked through what she lovingly called her Ross Box. No one had known about it, except him when he accused her of being shallow by exchanging things. Pulling off the lid, she carefully fingered a picture that was taken at Monica's of the two of them. He had his arms around her front and she tilted her head in a cute manner. She smiled at the way things were then. Receipts and stubs came pouring out of an old envelope , cards bore the history of their relationship. Pulling out these trinkets , she became enveloped in a cavalcade of memories. All of them were sweet until she came to the bottom. An airline ticket for London , one for Greece and an eggshell colored envelope. She pulled it out for fear something would leap out of it. Looking down she knew what it was, it was the invitation to his and Emily's wedding. To the left of it was a jewelry box . Rachel opened it and picked up the small cameo. She held it to her breast and closed her eyes. Tears began to form at the corners as she remembered the words.

"Are you kidding, remember when he was in college and he bought Carol that ridiculously expensive crystal duck because he was in love with her?"

That is when it hit. Twelve months of sitting together on the couch, twelve months of watching television or playing games. He had never gotten over her and years later when she went away to school and he went to college, he was still in love with her. Was he in love with her now? She put her hand to her stomach.

He couldn't talk to anyone about this? He so wanted to ask his sister but she would just chastise him about his self control. Besides , she was a newly married woman and the last he wanted to burden her with was his problems. Phoebe maybe? But Rachel, definitely not Rachel. How could he discuss the problem of his past with a woman with the woman he had made love to last night? She was his best friend, but she was also the woman, the woman who held the key to his future and his past. His newest worry was Joey. When Chandler fooled around with one of his sisters, he vowed to not speak to him for ten years, what would he do if Ross knocked one up? Joey was as protective of his sisters as he was of his own. Proud of himself, he remembered the threat he made if Chandler ever hurt Monica.

"I will hunt you down and kick your ass."

Now he was faced with his own dilemma. He could step forward or ignore his responsibilities. It was very obvious that Michael needed some kind of male influence in his life. If he would have known so long ago, would there have been a Carol? Gina was Joey's sister above all and that would be the main factor of what he should do. After all , Chandler had just married his own sister. He went and got another beer and sat down on his leather couch and just pondered the mysteries of life. The biggest one being what was the answer to his future?


	6. He is mine

Another son. Ross sighed and then took another sip of beer. He looked down to the picture on the apothecary table. It was taken a few weeks ago of him and Ben. For someone who always had the hope of being settled down, he was doing a lousy job. This wasn't how it was supposed to be for a man in his early thirties. He thought by now, he would be settled down with a wife and two kids. Now he finds out, that from the result of a college one night stand , he has fathered another.What made it even worse was the fact that the woman who had the boy was the sister of one of his best friends. Almost ironic, his best friend had just married his own baby sister.

Gina. This was a new twist to the story. She seemed very nice and she seemed fun. But there was only one problem, she wasn't the girl he pictured being with. That was reserved for someone else. He had very fond memories of marrying a girl because he thought he was in love with her. He also remembered how that ended up in his second divorce. Another complication was the fact that him and Rachel slept together just last night. He knew he still had feelings for her.

Slower than he had ever walked, he picked up the phone. "Gina , we need to talk." Ross simply said. "Could you come over.?" Hanging up the phone , he went to his refrigerator and realized he was out of beer.It seemed like a temporary fix to his own problems.

Rachel stood in front of the mirror. She pushed out her stomach and then stuck a pillow under her shirt. Pregnant. It wasn't how she pictured it either. An unwed mother. She could pretend all she wanted how she was a career woman and how she was a success, but deep down she was still the insecure little girl. She wanted to run home to her daddy right now and have him tell her everything was alright. But that was not an option. Her father would be furious, and probably would force Ross to marry her. That it what she would want in the best possible circumstances, to have someone like Ross right now.

"Rachel ,we're getting ready to leave." Monica said as she peeked in the door. Rachel immediately took the pillow from her shirt and pretended to pound it, placing it back on Joey's couch next to Marvin the Martian. "I'm coming." She announced. Out in the hall, stood Phoebe and Joey. Monica had her bag and Chandler had the suitcases.After exchanging hugs and wishing them well, Rachel went back into her apartment and laid down. She was tired. Boy babies take a lot out of you. She was still getting used to the fact that a person was growing inside of her. She went into her bedroom and let her eyelids drop. Ahh peaceful sleep.

Gina dressed very carefully for this talk. She didn't want to look trampy. Michael was in the guest room , looking through a book.

"You look nice mom. Where are you going?" he asked. Gina tried to make up an excuse. "I am going to church." She smiled. "Confession."

Gina had no intention of telling Michael yet. She slipped out the door and then got in a cab.

"Manhattan." She said calmly as she lit a cigarette and clenched it between her teeth.

Arriving at the apartment, she took out her compact and checked her make up. She didn't know what she was trying to accomplish , but she may end up a winner in all this. Smiling , she climbed the steps as her heels clacked up the stairs. She threw her purse over her shoulder and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Ross as he welcomed her. Gina slowly walked in. "Nice. Very nice." She said as she surveyed the bachelor's apartment. From the looks of his furniture , he was a man of sophistication. From the looks of his knick knacks and books, he was a man of education. She knew he didn't call her over for just a social visit. Business like she went over to the couch and lit another cigarette . Her nerves had gotten the best of her.

"Please I would rather you don't . Sinuses and allergies." He pointed to the air purifying in the corner. She immediately extinguished the cigarette. "Sorry." She whispered. "Have you got a beer or are you an alcoholic?" Ross thought that was an ironic comment, considering how much he had drank in the past few hours. He got up from the leather couch and brought Gina and him another beer.

Wallowing in the silence as each on watched the other one take a swig, Ross decided to talk.

"Gina I have been thinking." He started. " I want to be tested . It's not that I don't believe you, it's just this whole thing seems so far fetched. I mean I was a freshman in college." Ross said uneasily.

"You don't think you can knock up a girl?" she said defensively.

"No it's just that you arrive here out of the blue and say I am your son 's father. I mean how do I know that maybe you are just trying to find Michael a daddy?"

This infuriated Gina. She had did a godamn good job of raising Michael and she had did it without the help of her judgemental family. She picked up the bottle and threw it at the wall. "How dare you! Who died and made you the judge of all? I do not need anyone's help to raise my son. I have done a damn good job. I just think that Michael is at the critical age. I have never told him anything about you and when I saw you and him getting along so well, I thought that it was my place to tell you about him. I don't need a husband Ross! I just would like Michael to have someone to be what I can't be to him." Ross sank on to the couch and lowered his head .

"Gina , Michael is a great kid. I would love to be his mentor." Ross said .

"His what?" she asked. "You mean like the candy?" Ross just laughed silently after all, this was Joey's sister. "No I would love to be someone he does things with and encourage his love of science. I can do that."

"Well, will you take the test?" she asked. "I gotta admit I hate needles but yes.

About a week following the test, Ross stood with trepidation as he held the manilla envelope in his hand. He would either have a new child or life would return to normal. He took the dinosaur letter opener from his desk in his study and slid it through the flap. Like a snake ready to pop out of the contents , he pulled out the piece of data paper. Scanning he saw one word…positive .. Michael Joseph Tribbiani was indeed his.

As she stood over the toilet, Rachel lifted her hair as she vomited again. She looked around hoping to find no one there. She looked over and saw Joey watching from the door.

"Are you alright Rachel?" he asked concerned. Rachel vowed to herself that she would not tell anyone until she told the father."Yeah I guess with all the running I did for the wedding, I must have a little bit of the flu." Joey stood at the door with a slice of pizza in his hand. The smell was too much for her as she bent back over. Joey put down his pizza and ran to her side . He took his hand and rubbed her back as she threw up again.

"Gina, I am Michael's father." Ross admitted as Gina sat on the couch at Central Perk. It was still early , so there were not that many patrons in the coffee shop. Ross took a sip of his latte and put it down. "I have been up half of the night , trying to figure out how to fix things. " Gina listened intently. "I thought about leaving things the way they are, but that is not how I was raised. I was raised that a man takes responsibility for something like this and does the right thing. Now Gina I am going to tell the story of my son Ben." Ross stretched to get comfortable and then began.

"Ben 's mother and I were married. I thought happily until one day I found out that Carol had not only been having an affair behind my back, but she was having it with a woman."

Gina gasped. "Your wife was a dyke?"

"Yes and when she found out , she divorced me and lived with another woman. Then one night I tried to talk to her , we ended up together and she was pregnant with my son , Ben." Ross continued.

Gina was still in shock. This man really had been through a lot.

"I get to see Ben on the weekends and holidays, I had no say in how he was raised. I vowed to myself if I would be fortunate to have another child. I would be the best father that I could." Ross cleared his throat. "I know I haven't known you for that long. But I want my son to have the family he never had. Gina Tribbiani?" Gina put her hands to her mouth as she saw the man in front of her sink to his knees "It was short notice and I have no ring, but Gina will you marry me?" Gina looked at Ross with tears in her eyes.

The next sound was the shattering of glass in the kitchen as Gunther had seen the whole exchange. Maybe now he would have a chance with his dream girl.

"This can't go on." Said Phoebe as she shook her head. "You are going to have to tell him." She said to Rachel. She stood at the mirror as she applied her makeup to go to work. "Phoebe when the time is right , I will." She said looking at the mirror as each lash was coated with mascara.

"I hope that is soon. I hate to say this, but you are already getting that glow . Trust me when that happens, you can't hold it in much longer.

Rachel sighed and then turned to Phoebe. "Alright Pheebs, you win. I will tell him this afternoon. " She took the cell phone from her purse and dialed his number. "Not home." She said to Phoebe. "Hello Ross, There is something I need to talk to you about this afternoon. I see you aren't home so call me when you get this."

Gina turned to him and began to kiss him as she threw her arms around him. Maybe it was time to settle down and be the perfect little Italian wife . Maybe she could make restitution to her family for all of her mistakes?

"Yes Ross Geller , I will marry you." She whispered in his ear. But the look on his face was not happiness. And the woman on his mind was not his fiancé. It was Rachel.


	7. Ross Meets the Tribbianis

Things were changing for Gina Tribbiani quite fast. She came back home to New York for a christening and a friend of her brother's wedding. She never dreamed that she would be engaged to be married to a man she hardly knew. She looked over at the man who sat next to her. He was attractive and he seemed to be very nice.

"Well Gina." Ross softly said. "I think that we should tell everyone. " He was unsure of what people's reactions would be. He had fond memories of when he married a girl he knew for six weeks. He was sure there would be mixed reactions. Putting his arm around Gina's bare shoulders, they walked out of the coffee shop. He watched her eyes as they strolled the sidewalk . He tried to share the enthusiasm she shared.

"Well who should we tell first?" he asked. Gina smiled. "I think we need to tell my family, especially Michael . He needs to know the truth anyway. " Ross was happy in that respect, he had a son that was following in his academic footsteps.

The subway was dark and had a pungent smell as the train traveled from the safety of Manhattan to the small neighborhoods of Queens. Ross watched as the houses passed by , row by row, the borough was in its own little world , family owned businesses with ethnic names. Gina felt good to be home. Whenever she came back, she was always made to find that her family was ashamed of her. This would make them so proud of her. Her son would learn to love the man she was going to be married to. She couldn't wait for the look on her mother and father's faces with this announcement.

"I always wondered what Joey's house was like." Ross tried to start a conversation, his nerves were getting the best of him. He wished for a bottle right now so bad, any one would do.

"Where are you from Ross?" Gina asked. "Well I grew up in Long Island and then I went to school in the city. I have lived in Manhattan for almost twenty years." He answered. Holding hands, they got off the subway. Gina was walking around like a young girl in love. A neighbor spotted Gina and then waved.

"Mrs. Torabini, this is my fiancé." She smiled. Ross waved uneasily. "I am very happy for you. Congratulations, it's so nice to see a young couple in love. " the neighbor smiled. Ross then smiled at the irony of the wishes. That was the last thing he was .

"And that's the story." Rachel said as she sat on the couch holding Huggy. Joey couldn't believe his ears. Rachel was going to have Ross' baby. He had done all that he could to make things right with his sister and Ross. Now he felt so bad, hearing the phone ring, he ran to answer it. Nodding he kept looking at Rachel, she was so upset and he wanted to leave and then find Ross. "I'm sorry Rachel, that was my mother , she said that Gina called and the family is supposed to meet at her house. Some kind of an announcement." He said.

"That's okay Joey, Monica and Chandler are coming back today, so I thought I would go over and wait for them. " Rachel sighed. She put the penguin down and then Joey picked it up and put it in her arms. "No you can hold him for a while." He smiled and then gave her a hug.

"Yeah I might as well get used to it." Rachel took the stuffed animal and walked to her bedroom. She cradled the animal and held it in her arms. Walking to her bed, she sat down and began to rock the animal back and fourth and quietly sing to it.

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top

and as she started the next verse. She laid her head down on her pillow and silently sobbed herself to sleep. She hoped that everything would work out.

Gloria was making another pot of sauce as her daughter Deena helped her. Deena was the baby of all the girls. Joey had always been the most protective of her and Gina. People were filling up the house when they heard that Gina had some news.

"Hey ma." Screamed Gina as she pulled open the ancient screen door. The old kitchen smelled of garlic and tomatoes . An ancient lady peered into the pot and mumbled something in Italian.

"Hey Nonnie." Gina said as she kissed the cheek of the elderly lady. "Smells good. Ross come over and taste this. It is a piece of heaven." Gina said as she held the spoon in her hand. Ross opened his mouth and then Gina put the spoon in it. Fanning his mouth, he screamed, "Hot! Too hot!" Gina put the spoon down and grabbed a water glass from the cupboard and turned on the iron faucet. "Drink darling." She said as she poured the water down his throat.

"Hey Mah." She yelled as she walked to her mother. "Where's Pop? I hope he isn't at Ronnie's." she said .

"Nope I told your father that you had a big announcement, so he went to get some wine. Gloria said . "So who's your guy Gina?" Gloria walked over and looked Ross over.

"Ma, this is Ross. He's a friend of Joey's And that's part of the announcement ."

"Now I remember , you were the best man at Chandler's wedding. You are the brother of his wife." Gloria smiled and put her hands around Ross' head. "You are always welcome here." Then she gave him a great big kiss on the cheek. She took him by the hand and then took him into the living room. A group of women were all standing together .

"These are my daughters. Mary Angela, Mary Theresa, Cookie, Deena…and then seven girls came up and hugged Ross. Gloria smiled with pride for each one. Michael and his grandfather opened the screen in the kitchen. "Yo Gloria, the kid came with me. Here's the wine, now what's the big announcement?" Joseph Sr. yelled. Michael stared at his mother and her friend. "Maybe we should talk to Michael first?" Ross whispered to Gina. Gina put her arm around her son's shoulders. "Sweetie, Mommy would like to talk to you about something." She said as she lead him into the guest bedroom. Michael looked around. "What is he doing here?" he said referring to Ross. Gina went over and shut the door.

"Michael , I want you to sit down." Michael walked slowly over to the bed and then Gina sat next to him. Ross kept a very careful distance from the mother and son. Gina took a deep breath and then started to speak.

"Remember when I told you that your father was dead? Michael nodded his head. "Yeah you said he was killed in a car wreck." Gina looked over at Ross very cautiously."Michael, he isn't dead. He is right over there." Michael turned his head slowly and then saw Ross. His wide eyes told the story. Gina sighed. "I went to a dorm party at NYU about sixteen years ago with my friend. We loved sneaking into college parties . I had a little too much and then I spent the night with Ross. About a few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant with you." Gina 's voice shook with fear. Michael was terrified. He pointed at Ross and said not a word. "Michael , this is your father." She said as she wrapped her arms around Ross. "And we are getting married." Michael got up and ran from the room.

"He took it better than I thought." Said Ross. Gina planted a kiss on his lips softly. "It'll be alright baby. He'll accept you. It has been a big shock." Ross turned to watch the figure leave the room. Gina took his hand. "Come on, sweetie, time to tell the family. They are going to love you because you are going to be the father that Michael never had. And they will really love you cause you are a doctor." She squealed pulling him from the room.

"Gina I don't think you have a grasp of the meaning of what kind of a doctor I am." Ross said."I have a degree like a doctor, but it is a doctor of paleontology. "

"Paleon …what?" Gina asked confused.

"Paleontology, I study and teach about prehistoric life , fossils and dinosaurs." He said.

"Well that 'll be good enough for this crowd. Come on. Everyone is waiting." Gina said as she took his hand. "By the way, doctor when I am getting my ring?" she smiled at him. Ross kept wondering what he was getting himself into. "I guess after we tell your family and then my friends and family. We'll go buy your ring." He smiled , at least he put it off a little longer. She kissed him again. "I just keep loving you more and more everytime I see you.' She sweetly said."Now I know what I saw in you years ago."

Joey Sr. came out. "Everyone's here , except Joey, so sweetheart what is the big announcement?" he said as he held a beer in his hand.

"Daddy, you guys, Mom , Nonnie, I am getting married." Gina squealed. "Now my Michael is going to have a father. Everyone, this is the man I am going to marry. Doctor Ross Geller." Ross smiled uneasily.

"You bastard." Came from the doorway. Joey came over and punched Ross knocking him down. Gina caught him and then gave him a dirty look. "What the hell was that for?" she yelled angrily.

"First you knock up my sister, now you knock up Rachel." Joey screamed. "What the hell is your problem Geller?"

Ross looked at him , completely shocked and stunned. He had no idea .

"Rachel's pregnant?" he said softly.

A note to all my fans, now you people know me better than that.Of course it is Ross and Rachel all the way, don't be frightened or hate me , this was just an idea I have had cooking for a while. If you guys really like it….please leave me the little reviews … they make me so happy…


	8. Ross Talks to Rachel

Ross got up slowly holding his jaw. He looked right at Joey' s angry face. "What do you mean Rachel's pregnant?" he said slowly and deliberately. "She just found out and you are the father." Joey said breathing heavily. Ross sat down on the ground in front of Gina's family, completely stunned and in shock. "And now I find out that my nephew is your son."

"How did you find out?" Ross asked anxiously.

"It was very easy, your son is out on the back porch." Ross ran out side and saw Michael staring into the night. He looked right ahead and never saw the tall figure standing there. "I never knew until yesterday." Ross said as he put his arm on his son 's shoulder. Michael got up angrily and walked away. He turned around and sneered. "I don't want anything from you. Why don't you just go back to Manhattan and leave us the hell alone?" Ross looked at him sincerely."Michael, can I explain why I am marrying your mother?" Ross slowly took Michael back to the stoop. "I have a little boy who is only eight, but I never get to see him except once a week. His mother and I divorced before he was even born. I missed so much by not being around him. I wanted to make it up to you for not being a round."

"So marrying my mother is supposed to make up for you being an absentee father? I am the one to help your guilty conscience feel better. Don't do me any favors professor." He said tearing away and running down the street.

Joey came up to Ross and tapped him on the shoulder. "So what do you intend to do about this?" Ross was unsure of what he meant. "I don't know, but could you do me a favor. I want to talk to Rachel before anyone tells her. It is the very least I can do." Joey smiled at him. "You still care don't you?" Ross started to have tears well up. "Of course I do , Joe. I mean she is my best friend." Joey walked over and turned his face around. "No I think it is more than that. I think you still have feelings for her. Maybe even love." He smiled. "Rachel and I haven't felt that way in years." Ross said.

Ross was lost in thought. "Then why is it yours then?" Joey's words echoed through his mind. Then why did he the night of his sister's wedding sleep with her again? She must be feeling something as well.

Ross took out his wallet and then opened it to the picture section. It was her smiling as happy as she was when they were dating.

"I'm sorry Rach." He whispered. "So very sorry."

Gina was the glowing bride to be. Her family had surrounded her with wishes and hugs. Finally after years of being ostracized , her family had accepted her. It took announcing her engagement to do that. Joey Sr. opened the wine and began pouring it into glasses. All the family lifted their glasses. He noticed two people not in the circle. Opening the screen door, he yelled . "Hey boys!" Get in here ! We are toasting your marriage." He said as he guided Ross in the door. Joey followed after him.

Joey Sr. lifted his glass and the rest did the same. "This is such a great day for our family. Years ago , Gina left for California and took my grandson with her. She left shamed by us all , and today she made me a happy man. She is ready to settle down and she has found a great guy who is going to make Mikey a great stepfather. So let's raise our glasses to Gina and Ross. Much happiness." Everyone echoed.

"So Ross , are you Catholic? Cause my Gina is gonna want a church wedding . " Joey Sr. asked.

"No sir , actually I am Jewish." He admitted. He walked over to Joey and whispered. "I am going to talk to her. Cover for me here." Joey patted his shoulder. " I know you'll do the right thing." Ross headed for the subway .

Rachel was laying on her bed with her eyes closed . Hugsy was in her arms as if he was the security she needed right now. Hearing a knock at the door, she groggily came out from under the covers."Who is it?" she groaned. "It's me." Said the voice. Getting up from the bed she opened the door. "What are you doing here?" Ross entered the door with a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear.

"I know," he simply said. "Rachel it's mine?" he said hopefully. "Yes I guess Joey or Phoebe told you." Rachel wrapped her robe around her.

"These lilies are for you." He said as he kissed her cheek. "And this is for little baby." He then handed her the bear. "Baby's first gift." He smiled. "I wanted it to come from Daddy."Rachel held it up and then put it on a shelf. "Rachel we need to talk , okay?" Ross put his arm around her and then led her to the bed.

"Now I wanted you to hear this first. I decided this even before I knew about the baby. But Rachel, oh god this is so hard." Ross couldn't get the words out.

"What are you trying to say?" Rachel asked.

"I am trying to say that I found out something the other day that totally changed my life. I found out that I have another child." Rachel fell back in surprise. Ross caught her. "That's not all." Rachel turned around to look at him. What else could he possibly have besides this."It's Joey Tribbiani's nephew, Michael."

"The science geek?" she shrieked. Ross gave her one of those looks. "I am sorry , but now it makes sense. But how?" Rachel said with her eyes wide open.

"I was at a dorm party and slept with a girl who turned out to be Joey's sister Gina. I found out that the baby she gave birth to was my son." Ross tried to explain. "And since I do know that he is my son , I have decided to take responsibility for my own actions." Rachel moved in closer and stared him down. "And what in the hell does that mean?" she said accusingly. Ross took a deep breath and then slowly continued."Michael and his mother have been alone their whole lives and he deserves to have a family. I couldn't do that with Ben, but I can with Michael . I have asked Gina to marry me." At the word "marry." Rachel 's face froze. She only felt that way one other time in her life. She heard the words.

"Emily and I are engaged."

Turning to him , she went to the door and opened it. "Get out." Ross was confused. "Rachel, we can work this out. I mean that is my child." He begged. "I will decide how to deal with this problem later, right now I don't even want to see your miserable face." Rachel snarled at him. "I didn't say I wouldn't help you with the baby. I refuse not to be a part of this baby's life." Ross said as he tried to push the door open as Rachel pushed it shut again.

"Get out you miserable knocker upper." She screamed. Monica was coming in the door as Ross was leaving. Ross just shrugged his shoulders. "Later Rach?" he said through the door. "I said out!" she screamed at Monica.

"Rachel I heard." She said as she hugged her . "I mean it is great and I would give anything for a baby. I know that this baby will be very special and I can't wait for it to be it's aunt." Monica rambled on.

Rachel turned to her, pronouncing every syllable. "I hate your brother!" she said angrily. Monica wondered what new and exciting thing that Ross had done now.'What did he do now?" she said resigned.

"He seems to feel the need to get married." Rachel said disgusted. Monica was ecstatic . "Congratulations sweetie. We're going to be sisters for real." Monica jumped into Rachel 's arms and swung her around. "Easy Mon, he 's the one getting married , not me." Rachel said. "Apparently he had a son and the son is Gina Tribbiani's . And he felt the need to make up for the fact he was never really a father to Ben, so he asked her to marry him." She fell onto the bed in tears. Monica rubbed her back. "It's gonna be alright." Rachel bounced back up . "No it's just like London, the next thing I know this Gina is going to forbid him to see me and our child. " she sobbed. At that moment , there was a knock at the door.

"Ross Geller, I told you to get the hell away from me." Rachel screamed at the door. The bedroom door opened. "It's not Ross, it's me." Quietly Joey popped his head in. "Rachel , can I talk to you?" Rachel was glad to see her friend. "Sure Joe, come in. Big day for your family huh?" Rachel said as she tried to put on a brave front.

"I had no idea, Rachel. It was a big surprise to me as well." Joey said. He had something on his mind. He knew that his friend was in trouble and in an impossible situation. The bulge in his pocket reminded him what he had to do. "Monica could you leave us alone?" he asked nicely. "I f you need anything Rachel, please let me know." She said with a hug as she closed the door.

Joey went over and cleared his throat. "Rachel, I know right now you are scared to death about the future of this baby. I also know that a baby deserves a father, a full time one." Rachel turned to him. "Don't come to his defense for this one, Joey Tribbiani. He got himself into this mess let him get himself out of this one." Rachel said with her arms crossed. Joey stopped for a minute. He knew what he had to do. The most surprising thing of all is that Joey realized over time that he might be having feelings for his roommate. But he couldn't do anything because Ross was always the man for Rachel.

Joey went over to the bed and took Rachel's hand. "Let me finish. You have always been very special to me. I want you to know that you can count on me and you never have to worry about being alone." Rachel was starting to get uncomfortable and seeing where this would all lead.

Joey got down on one knee and then took the box from his pocket. "Rachel Green, will you marry me?" Rachel was speechless.


	9. The Other One Where Everyone Finds Out

Rachel put her hands to her mouth. "No Joey, don't do this." She whispered. "I don't love you." He got up from his knee. "Rachel, you are a nice girl and a good girl. In another place and time, you would be with the man you love." Rachel was impressed. Joey was so poetic and sincere.

"That was beautiful." She sighed. "I didn't know you had the words in you." Joey just shrugged his shoulders. "Nah that was a line from the show last week." Rachel gave him the same looks she had been giving Ross. Joey was to say the least a little bit frightened.

"I just mean that your baby deserves the same chance that Michael is getting. I am a good provider and I know you can't raise this baby alone. Being alone is hard enough, but with a baby it is nearly impossible. My sister Gina had it really rough in California." Joey said sincerely. Rachel looked thoughtfully at Joey. He was her best friend, other than Ross, they got along and were living together and Joey did have a loving heart. Plus it didn't hurt that he was a soap star.

Rachel sighed , got up and walked over to where Joey was sitting. "Okay." She smiled. "My baby does deserve a father." Grinning Joey, slid the ring on her finger. "Well that's that." Rachel hugged Joey and then had a very uncertain look on her face.

In her thoughts…. She could hear herself thinking….Rachel Tribbiani… Rachel Green Tribbiani…. Mrs. Joey Tribbiani?... why didn't that sound right. In her mind she said the name a thousand times and even resorted to doodling it on her pad at Central Perk while she still waitressed. Rachel Geller….. Rachel Green Geller…..Dr. and Mrs. Ross Geller……. That was the name she would forever have in her mind…but Joey was a nice guy and he would make a good husband.

Since they had been back from their honeymoon. Ross had been so preoccupied with his life, that he hadn't even welcomed home his sister and his best friend. With a smile on his face, he slowly opened Apartment 20 and walked in..

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" came the reply from his angry sister. "You are marrying a girl you aren't even in love with or know anything about and the girl you have worshipped your whole life is having your baby." Monica stood with her arms waving.

"Hey you don't know anything about it." Screamed Ross.

"I know this Rachel is in misery and she still has feelings for you, why I don't know, because you are one of the major assholes of all time." Monica yelled.

"Mon, I didn't know about the baby until after Gina told me and I was tested." Ross tried to reason with his sister. "I didn't know , and if I did do you think I wouldn't have proposed to her then? The night of your wedding we slept together in my hotel room." He said softly. Monica drew her hands to her mouth. "I knew it! You thunder stealers!" she screamed and then hit him in the arm and walked away.

"Owww that hurts." Squealed Ross. At that moment, Chandler came from the bathroom. "They could hear you two in Jersey. Now why are you fighting?" Monica went to Chandler and put her arm through his. "They slept together on our wedding night." She said through her gritted teeth.

"What in the hell is the big deal? We slept together on his wedding night and did it in his honeymoon suite after the bride dumped him." Chandler said. "By the way, it looks like the dry spell has ended , huh Geller?" Ross turned to him and put his fists together.

"That's not all. He found out he had a son by Joey's sister and now he and Gina are getting married." Monica continued to seethe.

"Is Gina the one with the ….? Chandler asked as he pantomimed the two large breasts she had. Monica slapped him. Ross nodded and then Chandler smiled.

"You two are pigs. My best friend has gotten herself in trouble and you are making comments about some tramps large breasts." Monica said. "Hey I'd watch it, that so called tramp is going to be your sister in law." Ross defended Gina and then Chandler gave a puzzled look. "In trouble? When did we become a movie from the forties?"

"Mom is going to love her daughter in law." Monica said sarcastically. "Oh she will , because you brought her. She'll like that tramp more than me." She moaned. "And when is she going to meet Mom and Dad?" Monica crossed her arms as she looked at her brother. "I hadn't thought about that yet." Ross said.

Joey and Rachel entered the door of the apartment. At the same time, Phoebe also entered as well. Rachel looked at Joey and then shrugged her shoulders. It would be like taking a bandaid off , one quick pull. When everyone was paying attention, she stood up. "Joey and I have an announcement." Rachel said meekly, almost fearing what was to come. "A few minutes ago, Joey asked me something. He asked me to marry him and I said yes." Her smile was weak as she looked over at her fiancé and then glanced at the ring on her finger. She still couldn't believe she was engaged and had to keep telling herself that.

Everyone sat on the couch and chair , almost in a state of shock. Monica couldn't believe it, neither could Chandler. It felt like everything they had known or believed in was no longer true. There was a deafening silence until someone said something.

"YOU ARE DOING WHAT?" screamed Ross. "You and Him? Joey you are my best friend and you know you couldn't have stabbed me in the back worst." He said shaking his head and heading for the door.

"You have one hell of a nerve , did you expect me to raise this baby alone or expect you to realize what a terrible mistake you're making , and then sit and wait for you to come crawling back to me?" Rachel screamed. "This baby deserves the same thing that your other bastard got. Joey is willing to raise this baby as his own." Rachel said defending herself.

"Over my dead body. That child is mine and when it is born I will have the tests to prove it is legally mine." Ross screamed. "And I will not him or her raised by my former friend."

"You have no say in the matter, you lost that when you decided to tell that boy you were his father and then propose to his mother." Rachel said. "Joey is going to be my husband and stepfather to our child."

Ross was stunned. "Did you say stepfather?" Rachel held her stomach and then got up. "You will always be this baby's father , and maybe in another time or place, you could be with them all the time." Rachel started to sob. Joey stood not knowing what to do , he started over to wards Rachel but then saw Rachel sobbing on Ross' shoulder.

"It could have been so beautiful." She said as tears rolled down her face. "Our baby." Ross held her as everyone watched , including her fiancé, for the first time, he realized something. Maybe he was making a dreadful mistake….

Thanks for all the awesome reviews …. As you can see there is more story ahead… no one is married yet….so to everyone who thinks I am a traitor.. hang on… so if you are loving this please tell me….


	10. Gina Meets the Gellers

Nervously they walked up the ancient front steps. Every step creaked under her high heeled shoes. Her hand was entwined in his. To Michael, this would be the first time he would meet his grandparents . Judy had requested this first meeting be just Ross and his fiancé and her son. Gina had tried to dress a little bit more conservatively, her collar wasn't too low cut. Her hair was piled on top of her head and her make up was just a little less obvious. Still it was obvious that she was not in her element. Gina Tribbiani was Queens and pool halls and these were the conservative Jews from Long Island and their educated son.

"It's going to be alright. They are going to love you as much as I do." Ross leaned over and kissed Gina on the cheek. She tried not to be nervous. She looked over at her young son and he tried to reassure her as well. The front door opened and a rather stylish lady smiled. "Hello darling." She said as she hugged her son. "Hi Mom, this is everyone. " Ross smiled. "This is Gina." Gina put her hand out and forced out the words "I am pleased to meet you Mrs. Geller." Judy eyed over this woman and noticed her clothing and her still rather obvious makeup. "Please call me Judy." She smiled. Ross put his arm around Michael. "And Mom , this is my son, Michael." He proudly said.

Judy had a tear in her eye. "Jack are you coming or not?" she yelled back into the house. Suddenly appearing from the door, was Jack Geller, "So this is Gina. I hear you are the latest woman to be engaged to my son." He leaned down and kissed her on the hand. "I hope you know he doesn't have a good track record when it comes to weddings. " Judy gave him a look and then cried. "Jack!" "What I'm just saying that if I have to pay for another one of his weddings, I am going to have a stroke. The first one liked girls , the second one had a selfish father and we didn't get to the third one." Jack said.

"Dad. This is my last one. Gina and I going to make a home for our son Michael." Ross said looking into Gina's eyes.

"Hello sir, I am Michael. " Michael smiled nervously. Jack hugged him. "So you have finally given me a grandson." He happily exclaimed. "Dad , did you forget Ben again?" Ross said exasperated.

After all the formalities, Judy opened the door and said. "I have made a lovely dinner.Please come and enjoy." Everyone came off the front porch and entered the Geller living room.

Gina started to look around. It almost seemed like there were a million pictures of her fiancé. It almost looked like he was their only child. She had to wonder if Monica was really their child, because their walls only carried pictures of their son.

"So Michael, I hear you are very good in school." Said Judy as she began to have a conversation with her grandson.

"Yes I am into advanced post graduate calculus, hoping to get into Cal Tech so I can prepare for my application to NASA. I eventually want to work in space one day." He said very methodically.

"Very nice." Judy was overwhelmed by the ambition of this young man. Wanting to move the evening along. "I think it is supper time." She sang as she herded everyone into the ancient living room.

"I made a special dinner in honor of Gina and Michael. Spaghetti." Judy said as she served the food. Ross held Gina's chair as she sat down and Michael did the same for Judy. "Allow me Mrs. Geller." He said politely. "Please call me Grandma." She cooed. Jack rubbed his hands together. "I do love Italian food." Jack began to spoon out the food and then eat.

"Aren't we gonna say grace? " said Gina. All of the Gellers stopped and then Gina said. "Bless us oh lord and these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our lord Amen." Gina and Michael methodically crossed themselves. Ross watched as they did and then mimicked them.

"You got your first lesson in being Catholic." Gina laughed. "That was the sign of the cross and you do it when you pray and when you enter the church. But you will learn all that in classes."

"Mom I forgot to tell you, Gina is Catholic and her parents want her to marry in a traditional ceremony. So I am going to take classes so we can be married in her church."

This was a hard pill for Jack and Judy to swallow. They had instructed their son in his own faith. He had a bar mitzvah when he was thirteen and looked forward to Ben having one in a few years. Now they had given this little shock of a grandson who was old enough to drive The other one was that Ross was going to be married again.

Following dinner, Ross took Gina upstairs to show her his old room. The walls were covered with plaques and the shelves with trophies. Down the hall was a room that was painted pink and now converted into a gym. After that, Ross knew it was a long drive back to Queens and then Michael was going to spend the night with him. It was his idea that he spend as much time with his son as possible.

Standing on the front porch, Gina threw her arms around Ross and kiss him passionately. "Honey please, save it for the wedding night." He said worried that Michael would see from the rental car.

She purred. "Wait until then Dr. Geller." He waved as he got into the car. "I'll call you." Michael sat in the car uneasily , he was seated in the front next to his father.

"So what did you think of your grandparents?" Ross asked eager to know his son's opinion .

"They seem cool. It is kind of obvious that you are the favored son." Michael said matter of factly.

"Well my parents were told they couldn't have kids and then out of the clear blue sky, my mom was pregnant with me. They call me their medical marvel.' Ross said proudly.

"It was just weird that most of the pictures in the living room were of you and not your sister. At Grandma and Grandpa's , they have pictures of all their kids. Mom, Aunt Mary Theresa, Aunt Deena, Uncle Joey, and …"

"I know , that's just the way my parents always have been." Eager to change the subject, "Maybe soon , you can meet your stepbrother , Ben." Ross said. "I must admit for having so much happen so soon., you are handling it very well."

"Just able to adjust I guess. There was one picture that I saw in the living room. It almost looked like the girl that Uncle Joey is engaged to." Michael said curiously.

"Rachel? We've been friends for years. She is my sister's best friend and she used to come over a lot and spend the holidays with us." Ross said innocently.

"But you had your arm around her." Michael questioned suspiciously.

"Well, I used to have a crush on her and a few years we did date." He guiltily admitted. "Just friends now." Ross couldn't believe how bad he was lying to his son. "Just a friend who is pregnant with my child." He said to himself in his thoughts.

Michael carried his bag upstairs. Ross opened the door and then led him to Ben's room where he slept when he spent the weekend. Ross let him have some privacy as he unpacked. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ross walked over and opened it. A smile came to his face.

"I needed to see you. The most incredible thing just happened. The baby kicked." Rachel said. "Here feel it." She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. A kick crossed his hand. "Hey I felt it." He exclaimed.

"The minute that I felt it. I ran over here so you could share it." She looked into his brown eyes and saw that a tear was beginning to form. He looked into her blue aqua eyes. He began to see things very clear. It was all he could do to try and fight it. He moved closer to her face and then his five o clock shadow brushed her soft skin. His lips tapped hers and then he opened his mouth and she began to kiss him like she used to kiss him all the time.

She pulled away. "We shouldn't be doing this. We are both engaged to other people." Rachel said breathlessly. Ross couldn't resist her anymore. "Then how come this feels so right." He put his hand on her cheek and then guided her back to his lips. She was tired of the pretext of her and Joey. She gave in to her own passion. Her tongue touched his as they wrestled on the couch. They thought they were alone.

Until Michael, peeked out of his room and saw them . Now he knew who that girl was.


	11. Room 317 Stat

Michael stood and watched , well hidden from the living room. His mouth was wide opened. The two people continued to kiss each other unaware they weren't alone. Rachel brushed her silky brown blonde hair from her face as she lifted her six month pregnant body off the leather couch. Ross stretched as the embrace broke up. Rachel backed away and looked back.

"I have got to go, Joey and I are looking at a hall this afternoon." Rachel said as she lowered her head. It was right, yet it was wrong."I will call you Ross." She said as she shut the door. He turned and watched her walk out. Holding his hands on his hips, he licked his lips then shook his head. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

"All settled in." Michael said as he came from the bedroom. "Okay." Ross simply said. "Let's see if there is something on television." Turning on the television , the father and his son enjoyed a program on the discovery channel about Ancient Egypt.

Rachel couldn't believe where her life had gone. Here she was in Queens looking at a church hall for her wedding to Joey. When she thought of her failed marriage to Barry, she couldn't believe this is where she would end up. She didn't know how she would tell her parents that first of all she was pregnant , and that the man she was marrying was not the father. Her father would come gunning for the father of the baby. She knew he didn't exactly like him, ever since the whole "copy girl." Incident which was the end of the relationship.

"What do you think sweetie?" Joey smiled as he had his arm draped around her. This was a side of Joey Tribbiani she had not seen. He was settled down and not trying to hit on every woman in sight. She began to think maybe this is what he had wanted all along.

But then she remembered their kiss. The passion. That man was all about the passion. For someone who had spent their whole life involving the mysteries of the origins of the universe, he knew what a woman wanted and how to treat them. He could make her giggle and act silly , but in the bedroom he was deadly serious . He knew where to touch her and where it moved her.

"It's nice. But are you sure about this place.? I am sure Daddy can get us the Plaza. He has a friend who knows someone." Rachel said sweetly.

"Is that what you want , Rachel?" Joey wanted to make sure that she got the wedding of her dreams. She had been robbed of that before.

"I want whatever you want." She said thoughtfully. This wasn't her dream wedding. Her friends from Long Island would laugh hysterically at her if they saw what the Tribbiani family proposed for this wedding. Lots of balloons in the shape of a heart and an accordion player.

"It is gonna be so beautiful. All my sisters in red as bridesmaids." Joey said. "And Gina as your maid of honor." He smiled. "She is so exciting."

She couldn't take it anymore. "Joey, Gina isn't going to be my maid of honor. Monica will be and what about Phoebe? I don't even know your sisters." Rachel protested. "You know what , I am not feeling very well, could we do this another time?" Rachel held her head and her stomach. Joey put his around her and steered her out. "Little mother , " He explained to the owner of the hall. "I understand, we get a lot of that." The lady said. "Let us know soon. We book up fast." She drawled in a Brooklyn accent.

After he brought her home , Joey put her in her bed and then put an afghan over her. He made her a cup of tea and then he put Hugsy next to her. She cuddled up to the animal and closed her eyes.

"First there was the Father , then the Son , and then finally the Holy Ghost." The elderly priest said as Ross listened intently. There was so much to learn about the Catholic faith. He had always been a student by nature, so he was interested. Gina looked over and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Now Sin , There is Original Sin and Mortal Sin. And the Sacraments.. first comes baptism, then confirmation, and then marriage, which is the sacrament that several of you will be entering very soon. Marriage is a sacred commitment." The priest continued.

Ross heard the word , marriage. He remembered fondly the first time he made that commitment. Carol stood and held his hand under the canopy . He also remember her moving her stuff out to Susan's. Then he remembered the promises he was making to Emily , and his fatal slip. And his last marriage, it was to the right woman but it was the wrong time. He had pictured her in all her beauty in a white dress and he in a tux with all their friends gathered around, not drunk off his ass and not able to hardly stand up to kiss the bride.

"Ross?" Gina said as Ross continued to be in his own reverie. "Ross." She drawled in her New York accent, then she smacked him. "Pay attention this is important." She reprimanded him. Ross pretended to listen , but his mind was on the incredible kiss of this afternoon.

Rachel was deep asleep. Her eyes fluttered and she grasped on to the stuffed penguin. Deep in her mind , she was having a dream. She was at the front of the church, with the candles and the choir. She wore a beautiful white gown and veil. Joey watched her father walk her down the aisle. Monica, Phoebe and Gina stood as her bridesmaids. Joey 's best man was Chandler. His other groomsmen were Ross and Michael. Ben made an adorable ring bearer. Her father handed her over to Joey and then shook his head. "An actor." He said to the heavens. On the way back, he gave an evil look to Ross.

Everything was going fine until the priest asked her to say her vows.

"I Rachel Take thee Joseph , to be my lawfully wedded husband." The priest intoned.

Rachel smiled and then she said. "I Rachel Take thee Ross…" the congregation gasped. Everyone looked at Ross.

"Shall I go on?" the Priest asked. Rachel awoke with a shudder. "No!" she screamed. Joey ran into the room. "Honey, I'm here." He said putting her into his arms. Rachel started to hold her stomach. "Oww," She looked down and there was blood on her hand. "Oh no, my baby, my baby." She started to panic. "Joey, help me." She started to cry. Joey wrapped a coat around her. "Call Ross." She whispered.

Gina and Ross were standing and talking to Father Pierce, when Ross' cell went off. He turned it off and then he had the most frightened look on his face. "That was Joey, they think that Rachel's losing the baby." He said sullen. Gina pushed him out the door. "Come on, we gotta haul ass. My brother's fiancé is in trouble." It was more than that to Ross. His baby might be not be born at all.

When they got to the hospital, Joey was sitting on a chair , his head in his hands. Ross ran over. "How is she?" he asked concerned. "The doctor has her stabilized ." he said with tears in her eyes. Gina put her arm around Ross as he bent his head down. "It's all my fault.' He said slumping down in the chair. Gina rubbed his back. "Oh my God, Michael is at my mother's and he is probably wondering where we are.Sweetie, could you excuse me while I call our son.?" Gina kissed him and then ran off with her phone.

Joey looked at Ross. "She doesn't know , does she?" he said accusingly ."No Joe, she doesn't." he said softly. Joey looked him in the eyes. "If you hurt my sister in an way, I will hurt you." He said seriously. Ross knew it was time to tell her. Gina came back. "Michael's fine , and Nonnie and Ma , are going to say a rosary for Rachel and the baby." Ross took her hand. "Gina,darling, I have something to tell you. " he said earnestly.

"Code Blue, Room 317." The announcement said. A group of doctor's went running down the hall. "What's going on?" Ross screamed. "Miss Green is arresting. We have to get in there or we are going to lose both her and the baby." A nurse said. Following her , was another nurse pushing a crash cart.

Ross just stood like he was in the middle of a dream as the crash cart zoomed by. He was so close to losing it all.


	12. She's the One

The nurse pushed the crash cart into the room. Suddenly there was a flurry of activity. Joey sat with his head in his hands. Gina sat on the couch next to Michael. Ross was around the corner, watching the doctors going into Rachel's room.

"Ross, what happened?" Monica said as her and Chandler and Phoebe arrived at the hospital. Ross had tears in his eyes. "She's dying. She's dying and it's all my fault." He dropped his head onto Monica's shoulders. Monica took her hand and caressed her brother's head. Chandler and Phoebe gathered around to support him as well.

Joey got up and walked over when he saw his friends had arrived. Phoebe gave him a kiss and hugged him. "It's okay sweetie, we're here now."

"She was fine and then Joey said that she came out of the bathroom and she was in pain and bleeding. He brought her here and then they stabilized her. Next thing , I know they brought in all these machines and all these people go in there. " Ross began to cry again. Monica took him aside.

"This is insane. The woman you love is in there dying and you are out here with a woman you don't." Monica said angrily. "I think it is time you tell Gina the truth."

"But Michael?" Ross said wiping his eyes.

"Michael will be fine. You have a baby fighting for it's life in there. Tell Gina the truth and then get your ass in that room." Monica said as she turned Ross around. And sent him toward Gina.

"Honey?" Ross said as he took Gina's hand. "We need to talk." He said deadly serious. Gina looked into Ross' eyes. "Is she gonna to be alright?" she said tearily. Ross felt like a heel. He took her hand and then patted it. "We really don't know." He said weakly. "Gina , this is so hard for me. "

Chandler saw they wanted to be alone. "Hey Mike, you want to go get something to eat." He said as he led him to the vending machine. "Come on Joe." He knew he didn't have to twist his arm.Plus Gina was going to need him when this was over. Chandler gave Ross an understanding look and then three guys took off.

"Gina." Ross continued. "You are an incredible woman, and you have done a great job with my son, I felt guilty for something I did a long time ago, and I misconstrued that for feelings that weren't there. Gina, there is a woman in there I have loved for at least twenty years. I have been her best friend, I have been her lover , I was even her husband , but that baby that she has been carrying, I am the father. I will probably never love any woman as much as I love her. I feel terrible for trying to make feelings for you appear , after all this time. Gina, I am sorry but I can't marry you. " Ross said as he lowered his head.

"You're the baby's father?" Gina said shocked. Ross nodded. "I would stay with you, but my place is in that room. " Gina turned to him. "I knew it wouldn't work anyway. I am stupid, you're smart. You're from Long Island , I'm from Queens, and You're Jewish and I 'm Catholic. " she tried to make it not hurt. "I am just afraid of what this is gonna do to the kid." Ross smiled. "I will get a hold of my lawyer and make some sort of a financial arrangement for Michael. I am very proud of my son." Gina wiped her eye. "He's a good boy. "

Monica came over. "They want to talk to the father of the baby. " she said leaning over. "Gina, I 've got to go." Ross said gathering his coat. Gina looked down at her ring. "Here," she said as she took it off and handed it to Ross. "You might want to give this to her." She said sadly. Monica stood and waited for him. "Gina, I will call you." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. "You are going to make some guy a great wife." Gina started to cry.

Ross and Monica went to the nurse's station. "I am the father of Ms. Green's baby. Now what is going on?" Ross demanded. Doctor Cox came out and took him aside. " Now right now, Miss Green has slipped into a coma with the amount of blood that has been lost. The baby is safe for the time being, we are just worried about Rachel." The doctor said. "Maybe if you saw her, she would come out of this coma."

Ross straightened up and walked into the room. Rachel was laying in the bed with an iv going into her arm. A heart monitor was recording two heartbeats, which meant that the baby was fine. Rachel laid there with her eyes closed , in a state of peace and bliss, unaware of the people who sat outside in vigil. Ross walked over and took her hand. "Rach, rach?" he called out. "I hope you can hear me, because this is one of the most important things I ever had to say." Ross bent over and tears fell from his eyes.

"Rachel Karen Green, you are the only woman for me. If I would lose you, it would tear me apart. I have loved you since I was fifteen and I can't even bear to think of anything happening to you. I never meant to hurt you or abandon you. " Ross bowed his head slowly and did something he hadn't done since he was a little boy. "God, I love this woman. And I love this little baby inside of her. It was a baby created by the love two people have had for each other. Please God, don't take her from me." He said tearfully.

At that moment, Rachel's eyelashes batted and her eyes opened slowly. She couldn't focus that clearly yet, so she couldn't see who was there. Finally her eyes were open. "Ross? What are you doing here? " she moaned in pain. "Rach? You 're awake." Ross said with joy. He ran from the room. "Doctor, she 's awake. " he yelled in the hall. "Hey everyone , Rachel's awake." The gang came into the room happily.

"Oh sweetie, welcome back." Said Monica. She hugged her best friend. "Yeah Rachel. I am so glad you are better." Chandler smiled.

"I cleansed your aura , I guess it worked ." sang Phoebe as she held out a healing crystal.

"Rachel , I was so scared, honey." Joey said as he kissed her on the lips.

Rachel looked around. "Ross, where's Gina?" she asked curiously.

Ross bit his lip. "She 's gone Rach." He said quietly. "I broke up with her."

"But what about Michael?" Rachel asked curiously. "He is almost an adult , this baby is just starting out . I think this baby deserves to have it's real father." Ross said sweetly. Joey looked at him funny. "But Rachel and I are engaged." He said.

"Joey, I know what you were trying to do and it was sweet. " Rachel leaned over and kissed him. "Please try to understand." She said sadly.

Monica noticed that Rachel and Ross wanted to be alone. "You guys, Rachel still should get some rest. We'll come back later." She said as she they all came over and gave her a hug and then left.

"Ross, did you mean all that?" asked Rachel. Ross smiled and then took her hand. He saw the diamond that still was on it. "Can we get rid of this?" he asked curiously. "That depends , is there going to be a ring to replace it?" she smiled shyly.

"Maybe?" he smiled.

"Well if you meant all that, maybe we can start over?" she asked.

"Before the break and Emily, and Vegas?" Ross asked.

"I still remember the first time I realized I loved you. You were all dressed up to take me to the prom after I thought Chip had stood me up. Looking back on that night, I should have gone with the guy who cared more about me. After I saw that video, I thought that any guy who would do that, would be the kind of guy who would treasure me." Rachel said softly. "That's where we need to be. Two people who know they care about each other , who will work on their relationship and stick it our through the bad times."

"It's the least we can do for our baby." Ross said.

"You called it our baby." Rachel sobbed happily.

Ross cradled her head and carefully laid next to her. He moved the tubes and the wires over and crawled into bed next to Rachel. He held her in his arms and rubbed her back. He knew that even if he couldn't make up for the love he never gave his teenage son. He would love this baby forever, because the mother of it was the woman of his dreams.


End file.
